


Potencial

by lilahenatlantis



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Español | Spanish, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-23 03:40:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11394606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilahenatlantis/pseuds/lilahenatlantis
Summary: Es triste.





	Potencial

**Author's Note:**

> Notas: [](http://le-mousquetaire.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://le-mousquetaire.livejournal.com/)**le_mousquetaire** pidió slow burn de Barba/Carisi y… todos sabemos que no tengo la paciencia para slow burn, bae. Espero que te agrade el fluff escrito con un par de cervezas en el cuerpo y corregido sobria.  
>  Este fic es ofrecido al universo como pago de la [Manda para la buena onda futbolera para Chile](http://lilahenatlantis.livejournal.com/19349.html), recordando el gol de Vargas al minuto 63 en el partido contra Perú que nos colocaría en la final de la Copa América 2015 y en el camino a la grandeza.  
>  No tiene ningún spoiler, diría post temporada 18.  
>  Palabras: 1500+

\- Es triste. – dice Amanda de repente.  
  
Están solos en la estación. Es una mañana tranquila, están ordenando sus notas para preparar sus declaraciones en el juicio en un par de días.  
  
\- ¿Qué cosa? – tiene que preguntar Sonny cuando ella no agrega nada más.  
  
\- Lo siento, no quería decirlo en voz alta.  
  
\- Bien… - ahora siente curiosidad. – Ya empezaste, ¿qué es triste? ¿te pasa algo?  
  
\- No quiero meterme en lo que no es asunto mío. – se ve incómoda. – Es sólo que una se da cuenta, ¿sabes?  
  
\- No tengo idea de qué estás hablando.  
  
\- Lo siento, Carisi, no quiero molestarte. – Amanda se pone de pie para sentarse en el escritorio de Sonny y continúa hablando en voz baja. – Lamento que lo que sea que hayas tenido con Barba no haya funcionado. Debe ser incómodo trabajar con el tipo, aunque parecen estarlo llevando bien.  
  
\- ¿Huh?  
  
No es su mejor respuesta, pero necesita un par de minutos para procesar lo que le está diciendo su compañera.  
  
\- Así que… es triste, lo dije sin querer. Puedes hablar conmigo si…  
  
\- No tengo nada con Barba. – Amanda lo mira con incredulidad. – Nunca hemos tenido… lo que sea que creas…  
  
\- ¿Seguro? Porque he trabajado con ustedes y…  
  
\- Amanda, me acordaría si me hubiera tirado a Barba. No ha pasado.  
  
\- Oh.  
  
\- Sí, oh.  
  
Ella vuelve a su escritorio y él lo agradece. Están hablando en confianza, no tiene que fingir que no le interesan los hombres en general ni Barba en particular, aun así no es un tema que le guste comentar.  
  
\- Estaba tan segura. Lo seguiste como un cachorro desde que llegaste y ahora lo dejaste, así que pensé…  
  
\- ¿Que como aprendí a comportarme es porque el hombre me dejó?  
  
\- Algo así… Digo, tenían potencial, Carisi.  
  
\- El tipo apenas me soportaba en los días buenos.  
  
\- No dije que estaban enamorados, sólo creí que estaban trabajando toda esa tensión.  
  
Una llamada interrumpe la conversación antes que Sonny alcance a preguntar si lo ha hablado con alguien más. Diez minutos después, van en camino a una escena del crimen y la rutina los atrapa otra vez.

*****

Sonny recuerda la conversación un par de meses después, una noche en que lleva horas asistiendo a Barba en la preparación de otro juicio. No sabe quién más estará en el edificio, nadie los ha ido a ver desde las ocho.  
  
\- Huh. – acaba de darse cuenta que lo está haciendo otra vez, no está siguiendo a Barba como un cachorro pero se estas noches de trabajo se están volviendo frecuentes.  
  
\- ¿Qué encontraste? – Barba no levanta la vista.  
  
Están sentados demasiado cerca en la mesa de trabajo, eso acaba de encontrar. Ambos sin chaqueta y arremangados, levemente inclinados el uno hacia el otro a pesar que no han hablado por lo menos en cuarenta minutos.  
  
\- Algo que me dijo Rollins… No es sobre el caso. – agrega antes que Barba pida detalles.  
  
\- Si estás cansado y quieres irte, no tengo problema. – lo mira lo suficiente para sonreírle un poco. – Técnicamente, no trabajas para mí. – lo observa un par de segundos. Apoya los codos en la mesa y estira la espalda. – Me voy a arrepentir de preguntar, pero ¿qué pasa?  
  
\- Dijo que lamentaba nuestro potencial perdido y eso.  
  
\- ¿Ah sí? – se demora en fingir desinterés.  
  
Es tan buen momento como otro para tener esta conversación. Puede que no sea el escenario ideal pero lleva tres años buscándolo y parece que esto es lo mejor que va a encontrar. Por lo menos Barba no se está burlando ni preguntando de qué potencial está hablando, tampoco está negando que le gusten los hombres en general y un policía de Staten Island en particular.  
  
\- ¿Lo tenemos todavía? – admite su derrota y pregunta.  
  
\- No lo sé, Carisi. – Barba cierra su carpeta y se pone de pie. Carisi lo imita. - ¿Qué quieres?  
  
\- ¿En este momento? Me conformaría con llevarte a casa y que nos corramos como prefieras.  
  
\- Y dicen que el romance está muerto.  
  
\- ¿Vamos a tener un romance?  
  
\- Vaya, Carisi, tienes el peor sentido de la oportunidad. – Barba se arregla la camisa y se pone la chaqueta.  
  
\- ¿Qué quieres tú?  
\- La verdad, Carisi, es que si ahora nos acercáramos a una cama me quedaría dormido antes que pudieras realizar cualquier proeza para convencerme que esto es una buena…  
  
\- Bien, quiero eso también.  
  
\- ¿Qué?  
  
\- Si es una oferta sobre la mesa, quiero dormir contigo. – ser sincero le está dando mejores resultados que ser orgulloso. – Quiero despertarme contigo.  
  
Barba no le contesta inmediatamente. Sonny no sabe si sentirse satisfecho de dejarlo sin palabras o temer haber ido demasiado lejos. Esto es tensión sexual, no son sentimientos. No todavía.  
  
\- Quieres ir a mi departamento.  
  
\- Si no hubiera cámaras en los pasillos, ese sillón me parecería bien.  
  
\- _Si_ hacemos esto necesitamos reglas.  
  
\- Nos detenemos si algo no se siente bien y no le contamos a nadie.  
  
\- ¿Piensas que va a ser así de simple? – no es una crítica, parece aliviado – En todo caso, pensé que nunca te ibas a atrever, Carisi. Sigue así y tal vez te invite el desayuno.  
  
Está nervioso, tanto como Sonny. Quiere lo mismo, tanto tiempo como ha esperado Sonny… Tal vez su potencial incluya sentimientos.  
  
\- No sé. Tal vez te atrases porque podría despertarte con una mamada, si eres un buen anfitrión y no te llevas las sábanas. – el tono casual mejora el efecto y destroza la compostura que le queda a Barba.  
  
\- Vamos. – lo toma del codo y lo dirige a la puerta.  
  
Esto es real, está sucediendo.  
  
\- Espera, abogado. – se detiene. Necesita estar seguro.  
  
\- ¿Carisi?  
  
No va a explicarle, no cree que Barba lo entienda. Sin embargo, Barba le sigue leyendo la mente porque asiente antes que Sonny apoye la mano en su mejilla. Le gustaría decir que su primer beso saca chispas, pero se siente tímido y torpe hasta que Rafael toma el control sujetándolo de la nuca. Sonny siente su lengua en los labios y, sí, tienen todo el potencial que necesitan.  
  
\- ¿Estás arrepintiéndote? – le pregunta Rafael unos minutos después, Sonny apenas puede resistirse a seguir lo que empezaron.  
  
\- Solo quería estar seguro. No voy a encontrar un taxi si tengo que volver a mi departamento en mitad de la noche.  
  
\- No lo vas a necesitar. – Rafael sonríe. – Vamos, Carisi. No sé por qué pero ya no estoy tan cansado, deja mostrarte lo buen anfitrión que soy.  
  
Sonny quiere reír y darle la mano en el pasillo, no hace ninguna de las dos cosas. Tal vez algún día, cuando su potencial se haya convertido en otra cosa, va a escoltar a este hombre de la mano por toda la ciudad.

*****

Carisi no está distraído, la reunión es de rutina y sabe que su entrevista al sospechoso fue perfectamente válida. No está pensando en Rafael y su cita de esta noche. La teniente los despacha temprano, justo a tiempo para volver a casa y darse una ducha.  
  
\- Carisi, espera un momento.  
  
Sonny vuelve a su asiento mientras Fin cierra la puerta tras él, Amanda se despide con una seña.  
  
\- Hipotéticamente, si uno de mis detectives y un fiscal adjunto estuvieran saliendo, me alegraría por ellos.  
  
Oh, es esa conversación. Son detectives, Sonny sabía que se darían cuenta tarde o temprano. Por lo menos, el tono y las palabras lo ayudan a relajarse.  
  
\- Hipotéticamente, ellos lo agradecerían.  
  
\- ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que esperarían para revelar oficialmente su relación? – ella le sonríe.  
  
\- Hipotéticamente…  
  
Sonny no sabe qué decir. Olivia es una de las mejores amigas de Rafael y su jefa, no puede confesarle que no está tan seguro que tengan una relación. Dos adultos que llevan acostándose un mes y medio sin hacer otros planes… Puede ser cualquier cosa. Ninguno va a ir a conocer a la familia del otro todavía, eso es seguro.  
  
Además, tiene que considerar que no sabe si están listos para que todos opinen de lo que sea que tiene y asuman cosas, favores realizados, oportunidades dadas… Necesita estar seguro de Rafael antes de lanzar una carrera de abogado que no ha empezado por la borda.  
  
Sonny está seguro de sí mismo, claro, desde la primera noche. La mayoría de las veces cree tener una idea de lo que quiere y siente Rafael Barba. No va a comentarle nada de eso a Olivia.  
  
\- No te preocupes, - ella le habla con suavidad. – Revelar una relación sería un gran paso, lo sé. Hipotéticamente, podrían tener cuidado con posibles conflictos de interés, aunque eso signifique no llevar una investigación o recusarse, por lo menos mientras nadie haga otras preguntas.  
  
\- Gracias, teniente. – es el fin de la conversación, Sonny se relaja y se pone de pie.  
  
\- Carisi, hablando en serio y entre nosotros, me alegro. Ver a Rafael fingir que no estaba desesperado porque hicieras un movimiento… ya era triste.


End file.
